


you deserve to be loved and you deserve what you are given

by thereisasong18



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Avatar: The Rise of Kyoshi, Avatar: The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender – The Rise of Kyoshi, Avatar: The Last Airbender – The Shadow of Kyoshi, Canon Compliant, F/F, Gen, Post-Canon, and live happily ever after, i needed them to be happy, they get married, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisasong18/pseuds/thereisasong18
Summary: Five times Rangshi say I love you, because once will never be enough.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	you deserve to be loved and you deserve what you are given

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Florence and the Machine, Third Eye. Yes, I know all my fics are titled from it. It's a good song. 
> 
> My last fic made people cry so I figured I'd try to make them smile, or even laugh. These two idiots are in love and the world knows it. I did Chin a favor in the last one but knocked him down a peg in this one to make the storyline more believeable. Beta'd by the awesome hegaveallhecouldgiveher on Tumblr.

* * *

Rangi couldn’t believe it. As if her countless cajoling and begging hadn’t even registered, Kyoshi had once again gone out on patrol through the Earth Kingdom without her. And to top it all off, she had come home with yet another future scar. This time, the wound curved down her cheek, leaking blood that ran down Kyoshi's face, coming to rest on a thoroughly split lip. Rangi was rightfully furious. “Kyoshi.” She kept her voice deceptively calm, knowing her Avatar could feel her inner fire boiling and attempting to explode through her demeanor. 

“What?” Her giant girl looked up at her as innocently as she could. Unfortunately for Kyoshi, the attempt failed, and only made Rangi more annoyed.

“Look at you! You went out without me, again, and what do you have to show for it? You’re hurt. Did you even clear out the new triad? I would bet the last coin I had that you went in unprepared and unprotected, didn’t you?”

“Well-“

Rangi didn’t let Kyoshi finish. She cut her off with a glare, effectively shutting the great and terrible Avatar down in her tracks. She circled the girl, taking in every aspect of Kyoshi’s appearance. Besides the facial wound, Kyoshi’s uniform was ripped and charred, and there was a developing bruise on her arm. Rangi finished her circuit, coming to rest directly in front of Kyoshi. Relenting, she reached out a hand and brushed it over Kyoshi’s cheek, tracing the wound down her face until she reached her mouth. Kyoshi nudged her face into Rangi’s palm, leaving a slight streak of blood on her hand. “Kyoshi. How many times do I have to tell you?”

“I’m sorry, Rangi.” Kyoshi frowned at her. “But I cleared out the whole building. They had no idea I was coming. I had everything under control. You were busy training the new batch of recruits and my information said that the triad was still relatively new and weak. I figured I could drop in unannounced, make my point, and get out again without a scratch. You wouldn’t have even known I was gone.”

“Except I did. I always know. And you call this without a scratch?” Rangi pointed angrily to Kyoshi’s face. “That’s my cheek. That’s my mouth. I quite like those areas unscarred, thank you.” She suddenly felt herself rising into the air, Kyoshi’s arms wrapped around her waist. “Put me down, you oaf! I’m not done yet! I haven’t even gotten to your uniform! That doesn’t look like the triad was unprepared to me.”

Kyoshi sobered, setting her down. “One caught me by surprise. I thought I had accounted for everyone, but as I was completing my last sweep, he jumped out through a door hidden in the wall. He had quite an impressively crafted sword, which he used to land this little scratch.” Kyoshi continued over Rangi’s snort. “I sorted him out easily enough after that.”

“And the scorch marks?”

“Oh.” Kyoshi had the decency to look ashamed. “One of the higher ups was a Firebender. He got a few shots in. Luckily, I’ve had plenty of practice training with one of the harshest Firebending _sifus_ in existence, and it didn’t do much more than singe the outer fabric. You see? I had it fully under control.”

Rangi wasn’t convinced. “You can’t keep doing this, Kyoshi. You can’t keep going out on your own. Jinpa and I agreed on this a long time ago- you’re not invested in keeping yourself safe as much as you need to be.” She saw Kyoshi tense and moved in front of her, gently reaching up to drape her arms around Kyoshi’s neck. “I know you want to keep me safe. I do. But you always forget that I swore my life to protect the Avatar before I even knew who you were. Just because you’re also the love of my life doesn’t mean you get to escape that. I have to be with you when you perform your Avatar duties. I have to keep you safe. It’s an added bonus that I get to help preserve your looks. I am _very_ invested in them, after all, and you’ve ruined them enough.” Rangi pushed Kyoshi over to their bed, forcing her to sit. “This is final, Kyoshi. Either I go with you on every mission, not just the ones you tell me about, or I stop you from going at all.”

Kyoshi snorted, folding the smaller girl into her arms. “Sounds like I don’t have much of a choice either way.”

Rangi climbed into a more comfortable position on Kyoshi’s lap. “I’m serious. No more running around without me. You’re too much of a liability. I can’t trust you to not ruin my favorite pieces of you, and I just love those pieces too much.”

“ _Pieces?”_ Kyoshi growled in mock distress. “What about all of me?”

Rangi smacked her lightly. “Fine, you big oaf. All of you. But you’re not getting out of this. From here on out, I go everywhere you go.”

Kyoshi’s face broke into a broad grin. “I love you, Rangi.”

Rangi smiled, resting her head on Kyoshi’s chest. “And I love you, Kyoshi.”

* * *

Rangi had never known she could be so surprised. She had only been gone a few days, leaving Kyoshi in the care of Jinpa, her secretary, the only one Rangi trusted to take care of her giant girl. She had told Kyoshi she would be gone for a full week, but had managed to wrap up her business on her home island far more quickly than she had expected. She had caught a ride back to Yokoya with a passing Air Nomad, wanting to get home as fast as she could to surprise Kyoshi. She regretted it as soon as she opened the door to the house she shared with the Avatar. The great and terrible Avatar Kyoshi, feared by all on the wrong side of the law, and by more than a few on the right side, was passed out in front of her on the floor, drunk as could be. She shook her head in disbelief. “Kyoshi? What have you been doing? Where’s Jinpa? Have you been drinking?”

Kyoshi looked up at her, cheeks flushed. “Rangi! I dunno,” she slurred. “Said somethin’ about…YingYong fighting a spirit? Outside?”

Rangi whirled on her heels, quickly backtracking into the woods in front of her house. There, a few hundred feet from the house, stood YingYong, licking a motionless Jinpa sprawled on the ground, also drunk. Rangi strode over to the monk and kicked him in the side.

“Wha….? Rangi? Ohhhhh no. You aren’t supposed to be here yet.”

Rangi clipped off her next words. “ _What. Did. You. Do?_ ”

The monk struggled to his feet. “Some villagers brought the Avatar a gift basket. Kyoshi wasn’t feeling well. We didn’t think you’d be home so soon. It was only a few drinks, Rangi-“ he broke off as his legs collapsed under him, that slight burst of coherency all he could manage. The monk fell back against YingYang, soundly asleep. Rangi massaged her temples, trying to stave off her throbbing headache. She quickly arranged Jinpa into a more comfortable position and returned to the house to deal with her oaf of an Avatar.

Once again entering the house, she found Kyoshi had moved slightly. From her place on the floor near the wall, she had dragged herself closer to the door. Rangi stood in front of her, forcing Kyoshi to crane her neck up at her. “What were you thinking, Kyoshi? I leave for three days. Three.”

Kyoshi pushed herself to a sitting position. “Missed you. Sad. You weren’t here.” She sniffed, closing her eyes. “Jinpa said it would make me feel better. But I still felt sad.” She reached up, grabbing on to Rangi’s armored leg. “Don’t go away again.”

Rangi closed her eyes. Her annoyance melted away, replaced by the warmth she always felt when she looked at Kyoshi. “Come on, you. Let’s get you into bed, okay? You’ll feel much better then.” She knelt down, pulling Kyoshi up and supporting her weight. Together, they made their way down the passage leading to their bedroom. Rangi unloaded Kyoshi on the bed, and sat down beside her. “I can’t believe you did this. What in the world possessed you?”

“Told you. Missed you. I was so sad.” Kyoshi reached up, wrapping her arms around Rangi’s neck and dragging her down beside her on the bed. She rolled to face Rangi, face still red and eyes still wild under the wine’s influence. “Don’t you know? Baby, you’re my forever girl!”

Rangi burst out laughing. She couldn’t be mad at Kyoshi anymore. Her giant girl was drunk out of her mind and still managed to come up with ways to make Rangi love her even more. “Your forever girl, huh? Well, well. Maybe I should let you drink more often, if this is the result.” She nuzzled her head into the crook of Kyoshi’s shoulder. “Sleep, you great big idiot. Trust me, you’ll regret this when you wake up.” She moved to get up, to let Kyoshi fall asleep, but Kyoshi’s arms shot out, entangling her and drawing her back down. “Don’t leave again, Rangi. Please.”

Rangi relented, lying back down next to her Avatar. “Fine. But you really do need to sleep, _forever girl_.” At the sound of her voice, Kyoshi quieted, her breathing slowly evening out as she relaxed. Before Rangi fell asleep with her, she heard Kyoshi whisper quietly.

“I love you, Rangi.”

Rangi smiled. “I love you too, Kyoshi.” She would deal with Jinpa and Kyoshi further when they had sobered up. For now, she let herself fall asleep, enveloped by her forever girl.

* * *

Rangi could feel her Avatar fuming. Kyoshi never had caught the hang of the elaborate customs and manners of high society, preferring instead her normal style of crashing through life and apologizing later. Unfortunately, the coronation of a new Earth King required the Avatar’s presence, and so Rangi and Kyoshi had left their peninsula to attend the ceremony, much to her giant girl’s chagrin. Rangi smiled slightly from her customary place next to Kyoshi. She felt sympathetic, of course, but Kyoshi was adorable when she pouted over ceremonies. That is, when her social gaffes weren’t giving Rangi headaches. Like earlier, when she had tripped over the embroidered green gown Rangi had insisted she wear instead of her customary armor.

So far, this particular ceremony was going about as well as Rangi had expected. The coronation itself had been easy enough. Kyoshi hadn’t committed any social faux pas on her own yet. Unfortunately, it had immediately gotten worse as they moved into the palace for the reception. Rangi was fully aware of the stares she and Kyoshi had incurred. From the looks of things, Kyoshi was aware as well. Her face was creased into a look of disdain. Rangi elbowed her in the stomach. “Stop frowning.”

Kyoshi looked down at her. “They’re all frowning.” Indeed, the majority of dignitaries in the room had only thinly veiled looks of contempt as they watched the Avatar and her companion move through the reception room.

“We’ve talked about this.” Rangi murmured quietly. “We always knew that showing the world how we felt would result in them showing us how they felt in return. Like it or not, this is the way of the world right now.” Rangi had known from the start that she would never be ashamed of what she felt for her giant girl. However, she had pleaded with Kyoshi to keep it secret, knowing how it would reflect on Kyoshi’s reputation as Avatar. But Kyoshi had refused, stating plainly that wherever she went in her ceremonial Avatar duties, she wanted Rangi to go too. That had resulted in days like this, where Kyoshi and Rangi had borne the full brunt of the nation’s explicit disapproval of their relationship. Rangi knew it needled Kyoshi. Her Avatar had never cared what her reputation was, but she did care about Rangi’s. No matter how often Rangi reassured her, Kyoshi wouldn’t forgive the judgment they received. Today was no different.

Rangi pressed against Kyoshi’s side, allowing her inner fire to wash over her girl. She had to do something to cheer her up, to show her that Rangi wasn’t ashamed. “Hey. If we’re going to be stared at all day, why don’t we do something that really deserves it?”

Kyoshi stopped. “What are you talking about?”

Rangi stepped in front of Kyoshi and wrapped her arms around her waist. Ignoring the outraged whispers from the crowd, she reached up, standing on her tiptoes, and kissed her giant girl squarely on the mouth. She could feel Kyoshi smiling through the kiss and deepened it until both broke away, at a loss for air and extremely flushed. The whispers had turned into murmurs, but Rangi didn’t care, lost in the grin Kyoshi had only for her.

“What’s this? My Rangi, my shining example of manners and proper decorum? We’re in the middle of a celebration for the Earth King and you just took every bit of attention away from that. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’d never read a book on proper etiquette in your life.”

Rangi smiled wryly. “I couldn’t just let them look at us like that. I told you once before that I’d never be ashamed of who I am. Who we are. I know you want to protect my honor, but the most honorable thing I have ever done is stand with you. I’ll never be afraid to do that. I’ll never be afraid to say this. I love you, Kyoshi.”

She hadn’t thought Kyoshi’s grin could get any bigger, but she was wrong. Leaning down, Kyoshi bopped Rangi right on the nose. “Guess what?” She leaned down, whispering right in Rangi’s ear. “You just beat your own record for most embarrassing slip of manners in high society. I don’t have a chance at messing up anywhere near as badly as you just did, and I’ll never let you forget it. I love you too, my glowing girl.” Rangi smiled, taking Kyoshi’s hand. Together, they continued through the reception, ignoring each and every stare directed their way.

* * *

Rangi hurried through the village until she reached the house she shared with her Avatar. Usually she would already be there, but for the past few days she had been out on patrol through the Earth Kingdom, keeping a careful watch for Kyoshi while the Avatar had been preoccupied. Rangi hated to leave her, but she had good reason. “Kyoshi! He’s almost at Yokoya!”

Kyoshi emerged from the compound, blinking in the sun. “Already? He only left a few days ago.”

Rangi climbed the steps, staring up at Kyoshi. “Jinpa sent a messenger hawk. He left early. Maybe trying to get a jump on you?” She smiled. “Little does he know, huh?” They had been aware of Chin, a self styled uniter of the Earth Kingdom, for some time. Kyoshi had already stopped him from some of his more brutal village takeovers. Each time, Chin had withdrawn, returning to villages that accepted him and his misled sense of unity. Kyoshi and Rangi had watched over him, of course, waiting for Chin to make the move that would allow Kyoshi to stop him once and for all. A week ago, he finally had, announcing to his followers that he would confront the terrible Avatar Kyoshi once and for all. Kyoshi had laughed when she heard the news. Rangi knew she was excited to finally rid the Earth Kingdom of Chin and his followers. Her giant girl had a less than stellar reputation as a cold and harsh Avatar, and if she had marched out and finished Chin off earlier, he would have only become a martyr for those people who wished to see Kyoshi gone.

“Well.” Kyoshi stretched, rolling her shoulders. “We shouldn’t keep him waiting, should we?” She turned on her heel, striding back into the house to find her armor. Rangi followed her, strapping on her own gear as quickly as she could. “Rangi, is everyone in place?” Kyoshi pulled on her gloves, hiding the lightning patterned scars crisscrossing her hands that Rangi loved to kiss so much.

“Yes. Three squadrons of warriors are in position in the treeline. I’ve just left them.”

“Good. With luck, they won’t be needed. Well – here we go.” Kyoshi whirled around, grabbing Rangi by the waist and twirling her up into the air.

Rangi scowled down at her. “You’re sure you won’t need help with Chin? You know I’m more than happy to bust his head open for threatening you.” She reached down and stroked Kyoshi’s cheek.

“I’m sure. Today, I’m going to show the world just what will happen when people decide they’re more powerful than I am. I will make an example out of Chin that people won’t forget in a hurry.” She put Rangi down. “You ready, my glowing girl?”

“Always, my love.”

Kyoshi and Rangi reached the narrow land bridge connecting Yokoya and the mainland well before Chin. Rangi hugged her Avatar and retreated back with the squadrons of women warriors she’d insisted on for backup. Kyoshi walked forward, standing in the center of the bridge. They didn’t have long to wait. Chin crested the hill in front of his men, walking slowly towards Kyoshi. From her standpoint hidden in the trees, Rangi could see what was happening clearly. Chin dropped into a fighting stance, but Kyoshi only needed one blast of wind from her fans to knock him back, blowing off his outer clothing in the process. Rangi stifled a laugh. Her giant girl certainly knew how to make a point. However, Kyoshi didn’t stop there. Rangi watched her drop into the best Horse Stance she had ever seen, summoning the full power of the Avatar state. _What do you know?_ The ground shook below her. Rangi stumbled as Kyoshi brought her full power to bear, opening a giant fissure in the ground.

Rangi stared in wonder as their little peninsula split off from the mainland. She watched as Chin stood in stark refusal to accept defeat, as the jut of land he was standing on crumbled away into the sea. Behind him, his army fled, frightened out of their wits in the presence of the Avatar. Kyoshi stopped glowing, turning to face the trees as Rangi and the other warriors emerged from their hiding places. Rangi ran straight for Kyoshi. Enveloping the taller girl in her arms, she pulled back to look at Kyoshi’s face, her Avatar smiling down at her. “Well? Do you think I made myself clear?”

Rangi laughed. “You just created an island, Kyoshi! I think you made yourself perfectly clear.” She grinned up at the love of her life. “You never cease to amaze me.”

Kyoshi smiled. “I’ve been wanting to get away from the mainland for a long time now. Think of it! We’ll be self governed, a safe space for you and me and for all our warriors. It’s going to be great. No one can bother us anymore!” She stared down at Rangi, suddenly serious. “Do you know what my first act as leader of Kyoshi Island will be?”

Rangi took a step back, surprised by the tone. “No?”

Her Avatar took her by her shoulders, staring deep into her eyes. “I’m going to marry you. That is, of course, if you’re willing. You are willing, aren’t you?” A slight note of doubt crept into her voice, a holdover from the days she hadn’t thought herself worth anything at all.

Rangi wanted to cry. She wanted to hold Kyoshi so tightly she’d never let go. She did both of those things, embracing Kyoshi as the tears started streaming down her face. From the first time she had acknowledged her feelings for Kyoshi back in Yokoya, she had imagined this moment, although she had barely dared to hope it would come to pass. “Of course I’m willing, you big oaf. You know I am. I love you so much, Kyoshi.” She stood on her tiptoes and kissed her giant girl, dimly aware of the whoops from their warriors in the background.

Kyoshi pulled back, a look of joy and relief on her face. “I love you too, Rangi.”

* * *

Rangi was happy. She felt like she could fly like an Airbender on a glider, soaring up into the sky. She was marrying Kyoshi today. She could never have imagined this day would come all those years ago in Yokoya, knowing her feelings but doubting she could ever act on them. The fact that she had acted on them, and that Kyoshi had reciprocated them, was still something she struggled to believe. Yet here she was, getting ready to officially marry the center of her world.

Both their respective nations had elaborate marriage ceremonies, but Rangi and Kyoshi had decided to eschew all of the traditions, opting instead for a small ceremony, with only Hei-Ran, Jinpa, the Flying Opera Company, and their Kyoshi Warriors there to mark the happiest day of Rangi’s life. Rangi didn’t mind. She knew the Four Nations weren’t pleased that their Avatar had chosen another woman as her lifelong companion, and although she and Kyoshi ignored all the disdain aimed their way, they still didn’t want to hurt Kyoshi’s reputation as Avatar. So they kept it small, hidden away on their island, a close, private ceremony.

Jinpa was officiating, of course. He had rubbed his hands with glee when Kyoshi asked him, then immediately asked Rangi why in the world she wanted to marry someone who was so remarkably bad at taking care of herself. Rangi had laughed her head off at Kyoshi’s angered expression. The Flying Opera Company had reacted similarly, jokingly comforting Rangi for the “sacrifices she had to make”. Kirima especially had taken every opportunity imaginable to needle Kyoshi. Rangi smiled as she remembered the mock frustration plastered on Kyoshi’s face. Their friends were exactly who she wanted to be there for them. Hei-Ran too, was excited. Rangi had never seen her mother so happy. She had helped Rangi put her outfit together, and once Rangi had caught the hint of a tear in her mother’s eye. It had been gone a second later, though. But Rangi knew.

The ceremony took place outside. Everyone clustered in a circle around Kyoshi, Rangi and Jinpa, as the two women clasped hands. Jinpa couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he raised his arms. “Avatar Kyoshi. You’ve declared your intent to marry Rangi Sei’naka. Does that still stand?”

Kyoshi looked down at Rangi, a slight blush creeping along her face. “Yes. It stands. It stands now and forever. I will always love her and keep her safe. She will always be my world.” Rangi felt her face redden to match Kyoshi’s. It was her turn.

  
“Rangi Sei’naka! Kyoshi has declared her intent to marry you. You have accepted. Does that still stand?”

She cleared her throat. _This is it._ “It still stands. Now and forever. I have sworn my life to protect the Avatar, and now I swear my life to protect my love. I will always love her and keep her safe.”

Jinpa’s grin grew bigger. “By the spirits, you are now wed. Kyoshi, Rangi, please kiss each other to seal the pact in front of all who witness here today.”

Rangi crashed through the short distance between her and Kyoshi. She wrapped her arms around Kyoshi’s neck and threw every ounce of love she had behind her kiss, showing Kyoshi just how much she meant to her. She would never ever let her giant girl go another day without knowing it. Kyoshi kissed her back just as hard, lifting her a full foot into the air as a breeze swept them both off the ground. Rangshi could feel her grinning. They finally broke away, slowly dropping back to the earth to hear the cheers of their friends, especially Kirima’s whoop of joy.

Kyoshi leaned down and rested her head on top of Rangi’s. “I love you, Rangi Sei’naka.”

Rangi smiled up at her Avatar, content and happy. “I love you too, Kyoshi.”


End file.
